


A Beautiful Season

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New beginnings can happen at any age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpenscript](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serpenscript).



It had taken five decades to realize he was alive, four years for Hermione to track him down, three months to establish an acquaintanceship, two weeks to decide how to ask him over for a birthday dinner, and just one day to go into a total panic about what to serve. Hermione flipped through the pages of _Witch Weekly_ , searching desperately for suggestions as to what she might feed a man who was something more than a friend but not yet a lover, whose compliments were biting at best. A steak, yes, surely all men liked red meat? She had a recipe from her mother for mashed potato and turnip, a dish that her father had always praised. Sprouts, too, not terribly exciting but predictable, and she would buy a French silk pie from the bakery down the street. It was delicious -- Harry raved about it -- and Hermione didn't want to waste her time making a dessert when buying one would be both easier and better.

She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing white hair tidily behind her ears. Once again she thought what a blessing it was that witches and wizards tended to live longer and healthier lives than their Muggle counterparts, even if they were Muggle-born themselves. Who would ever have expected her to be pursuing a new romance in her seventies, inviting Severus Snape to celebrate his hundredth birthday with her -- and that he would have accepted with such evident pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [serpenscript](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/serpenscript/) who wanted Hermione/Snape, French silk pie and steak. Also inspired by the [snape100](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/) prompt "Snape's centennial," although since it's far over 100 words, it's not posted there.


End file.
